deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blade0886/My thoughts and impressions on Captain America: Civil War-Spoiler Free Review
Shadow has done it last year with Avengers 2: Age of Ultron(read it here), I will be doing it this year for Captain America: Civil War. Yes, before you ask, France has it since last Wednesday. It's been a long time now that America has been getting the short stick with MCU movies. So no, I'm not a liar. Anyway, let's jump straight in the review. My personal opinion I thought I'd start there, and make a detailed(and spoiler-free) analysis later. To put in one word: perfect. This movie was perfect. I was afraid that the Captain America brand would continue on the line of thinking of The Winter Soldier(which I hated. Yes, people who hate The Winter Soldier exist), but thankfully, it only took bits and bobs and went on a much better approach than even the Avengers brand. This movie is officially my favourite Superhero movie(at the time I'm writing this review that is). Now, let's go on the details. The plot Now, Marvel wasn't always known for their A.M.Azing plots, but I gotta say that, this one takes the cake. All the characters have a specific reason to do what they do. And a good reason at that. The antagonist of the story turned out to be unpredictable, which genuinely surprised me, compared to the ones we had before(I'm looking at you, Loki. You were good, but it was too easy to read how you were gonna play out. Good performance for the God of Mischief and Lies). Oh, and while I'm at it with the antagonists: there is no villain in this movie. I'd rather say everyone's a victim. All the different characters inserted themselves very nicely, and it felt really realistic. I even nearly shed some tears at some "key" parts. Now, on to what everyone has been fantasizing about from the trailers. The Characters I'll be making mini sections to talk about each individual that everyone was talking about. The role of Crossbones Now, he was personally my most hyped character, purely for the only reason that in the Comics, he's the one who kills Captain America. So, I couldn't wait to see how they would handle him in this movie. Boy, was it a disappointment. Without telling exactly what he does, I'll say that his involvement, while being of importance in the story, can be ruled out as a cameo in the midst of the 2 hours and half or so long movie. Really, you missed a mark here Marvel. The "villain" I'm putting villain in quotes, because as I said before, there are no villains in this story. His cause is actually just as believable and sympathetic than all the others. However, I wish he was at least mentioned before. Because yes, it's a new character. He has been included in the movie well, but I hate it when new characters come out of nowhere. The guest characters I'm naming this section guest characters, because not only there aren't so much to talk about them, but with the exception of Spider-man, I'd rather have them under the same paragraph. Again, I'll only talk about those we saw in the trailers. I'll leave you guess if there are more we haven't seen yet(or not hehe). Ant-man actually was funny AF, which I didn't really expect him to be. But then again, I didn't see his standalone movie, so perhaps this was to be expected. Thunderbolt Ross... could have been better imo. He only acts as a "controller" of sorts, and doesn't have the attitude you would expect him to have based on the comics. Martin Freeman's character(which I think is some sort of random politician, never catched the name either. Avoids you spoilers lel) was great. For the little he actually acted in, he made the best of it. And this is the first time I actually see Martin Freeman play a bitchy character. Guess there's a start to everything. Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch received a LOT of character development in this movie, and I love it. Also, there is a perfectly good reason for her to oppose Vision in that trailer scene. You'll see :P The rest of the Avenger cast I can't really say much about them, since they played their usual selves. Tony Stark vs Steve Rogers Now this is the highlight of the movie. And when I say Tony Stark vs Steve Rogers, I don't only mean the fight scenes, but every single interaction between them. It was simply amazingly done, and I can't talk more about it without spoiling, so beware of the beasts. The Winter Soldier As expected from the little the trailers said, he is the centre driving point of the story. As for Tony/Steve, can't say more without revealing anything. Spiderman I absolutely LOVED Tom Holland as Spiderman. I think he's the first to get us a middle ground between all the incarnations of Spiderman: while Tobey Maguire was the perfect Peter Parker, and Andrew Garfield was a debatable good Spiderman, Tom Holland was like, good in both areas, but excelled in none. It's like, you have Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield who stand at two extremes, and Tom Holland is the medium. No need to say I will be looking forward to him reappearing in future instalments. Although... Aunt May. Just... Aunt May. Final thoughts Before, my favourite MCU movie was Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. Now, my favourite SUPERHERO movie is Captain America: Civil War. That just tells how good it is. Score: 10/10 Yup, I'm giving a 10 to this bad boy. I honestly don't see how this can be perfected(Edit: Aunt May). Oh wait, I forgot about something. The end credits scene How am I going to put it... It sure is good, and tells about the whereabouts of certain characters, but, unlike all the previous ones, it tells nothing about the future films that don't already know of. Which is kinda sad in my opinion, since that scene could have easily been included in the movie itself and wouldn't have changed a thing. Category:Blog posts